The New Yogi Bear Show
| last_aired = | num_series = | num_episodes = 45 | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Great American Broadcasting (1988-1992) Turner Entertainment (1992-1999) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1999-present) | list_episodes = | preceded_by = Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1986) | followed_by = Yo Yogi! (1991-1992) | related = | website = }} The New Yogi Bear Show (also known as Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show) is a 30-minute weekday animated series which aired on Syndication in 1988 as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera and is also the fifth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear. It contained 45 new episodes combined with reruns of the original 1960s Yogi series. Pared down from some of the other incarnations of the adventures of Yogi and friends, this series featured only Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy and Ranger Smith, with episodes set in Jellystone Park. The show also introduced four new characters, Ranger Roubideux (Ranger Smith's assistant, who is chubby and tiny-sized), Ninja Raccoon (a Japanese raccoon cub, who wears a kimono), Ninja Raccoon's mom, and Blubber Bear from Wacky Races (a large grizzly bear, who is taller than Yogi). Episodes Voices * Greg Burson - Yogi Bear * Don Messick - Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith * Julie Bennett - Cindy Bear * Peter Cullen - Ranger Roubideux * Frank Welker - Ninja Raccoon, Predaterminator (in "Predaterminator"), Cruise Director (in "Bruise Cruise"), Hambo/Slone Malone (in "Double Trouble") Additional voices * David Ackroyd - * Charlie Adler - Director Sammy Baby (in "Shine On Silver Screen"), Buffalo Billy (in "Buffalo'd Bear") * Patrice Alice Albrecht - * George Ball - * Susan Blu - Little Yo * William Callaway - Sheriff * Richard Erdman - * Laurie Faso - Hambo's Film Director (in "Double Trouble") * Miriam Flynn - Mom (in "Old Biter") * Pat Fraley - Yippey (in "The Not So Great Escape") * Laurie Fraser - Bibbi the Biker (in "Biker Bear") * Teresa Ganzel - Hambo's Girl (in "Double Trouble") * Kathy Garver - * Richard Gautier - Mobster * Arlene Golonka - * Dana Hill - Tim (in "Little Lord Boo Boo") * Peter Leeds - * Allan Lurie - * Tress MacNeille - Mom * Laurie Main - Professor Digby * Allen Melvin - Growler Bear (in "Real Bears Don't Eat Quiche") * Scott Menville - Cody (in "Pokey the Bear") * Howard Morris - Principal Pinecone (in "Bear Obedience") * Alan Oppenheimer - Yogi's Pop * Rob Paulsen - Bamba Bear (in "La Bamba Bear") * Henry Polic II - Corky Carnie (in "Come Back Little Boo Boo") * Jan Rabson - * Hal Smith - Fisherman (in "Shadrak Yogi") * John Stephenson - The Great Shadrak (in "Shadrak Yogi"), Veterinarian * Cree Summer - Scruffy * B.J. Ward - Buttercup Bear (in "Yogi de Bergerac"), Brunhilda Bear * Patric Zimmerman - Crew * Gordon Hunt - Recording Director * Andrea Romano - Animation Casting Director * Kris Zimmerman - Talent Coordinator Home Media releases * No plans are made a DVD release of the series from Warner Archive. See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * Yogi Bear (character) * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yo Yogi! References External links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/K-O/The_New_Yogi_Bear_Show/index.html The New Yogi Bear Show @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] * Category:Yogi Bear Category:1988 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States